


Getting the Message [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Getting the Message' by Resonant.</p><p>Communication is a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Message [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting the Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111715) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> The podfic was first posted 17th September 2008.

**Length:** 3min:46sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (3.45 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dtyrymodnn2/Getting_the_message.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (3.45 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/gettingthemessage.zip)


End file.
